


Not Forgotten

by nichovely



Series: Paying A Hell Of A Price [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dark Sans, Dubious Morality, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Explicit Language, Humanoid Flowey, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:10:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9273239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nichovely/pseuds/nichovely
Summary: In a battle, Flowey gets much more than what he expected. And memories are made.





	

Sans could feel the sweat making Its way across his skull while he raises another fucking Blaster, and that’s certainly not good damn news, but the ugly smile he’s receiving says in itself there’s no time for a pause. The flower manages to not be hit by the attack and some annoying pellets go to the skeleton fast as a bolt, missing him for just a little and Sans is getting really tired of this battle.

“What’s the matter of this, Smiley, soon I’ll end you just like I did with your precious brother! Aaaand all of your ‘friends’.” – Flowey had the backbone to laugh at his face after saying the painful words, making the skeleton harder his blue pupil of magic in pure fury before he sent this incredible amount of sharp bones. Flowey wasn’t expecting for this and it caused the opening of many wounds in his legs and arms when he tried to cover himself with them, his clothes (probably stolen from a store, really) ruined and blood spilling from every cut leaving a bit of satisfaction fill the always present smile on Sans' face.

“The problem here, Petals, is that what you do isn’t fair. I’m the judge still, and the public isn’t rooting for ‘ya right now. ‘Cause they’re all dead.” – Hurts to state the fact, but Flowey looks like a little scared with his sudden coolness and that’s just what the skeleton seeks for: this little shit's fears.

Because Mother Nature knows he’s exhausted of the resets, of not knowing what’s happening until this fucker appears with his fake manners and kindness towards Papyrus or someone he knows. So he collects every detail he can, every possible advantage he have carefully saved in his mind so this personal hell would have less days to be played over and over again in front of him… But as strong as he could try to be, a lazy depressed skeleton is still just that and emotions are something that made him fragile.

Though, it seems that he finally kicked in the right spot ‘cause now Flowey looks angry for his dear life and his face contorted into the most emotional expression he has ever wore.

“It isn’t damn fair?! I’ll tell you what in the fucking shit is not fair, Smiley Trashbag. You think you’re a saint and the righteous ‘cause you’re here trying to end me and your reasons are full of selfishness, don’t even start your lies with me! We know that if I do not touch your little brother, you don’t ever move even a poor excuse of a finger against me.” – His tone is harsh and hateful, and Sans almost winces ‘cause the true is right there and it’s an enemy that screams it at his face. – “And where’s the fairness of being alone in this place clearly despised by Mother Nature? Did you think my life is any better, that being bored as hell ‘cause you cannot die or feel and nobody gives a shit at your very existence? Can you all hurt me countless times but when it’s me, it’s all wrong?!”

Red colored his cheeks at the same time he shouts at Sans, a couples of vines danced fluidly in the air searching for the opponent, that sends a quick Blaster to them, watching the flower shut his eyes closed in pain. Now two bones are there, forcing him to stay in the place by his wrists in a way that Sans frowns at, thinking of when he got so cold to stab wrists without a blink for it.

“Everyone forgets me, that’s fair to you?” – said him while struggling for freedom, but the skeleton just begins to walk in his direction with nothing to say.

“How stupid can you get, Sans? If you come near me, I’ll surely kill you and you know that.” – It’s barely a threat and both of them can hear the insecurity in that voice, but Flowey doesn’t give up yet. He’s made of determination after all.

“Doesn’t really matter in the end, I’ll always come back anyway so kill me with everything you got and we’ll see who wins when your laziness shows Its ugly head faster than now. I already can see you fainting for me.” – his voice is the sweetest, like if he gets to taste the better candy of the whole underground and loves the experience. Sans finally reach the place where ends Flowey’s still wiggling body while attached to the grassy floor.

They were in the royal garden, of all the places.

“An interesting thing I’ve learned is that souls are made of pure magic.” – Sans’s voice fulfills the place, throwing the silence away from there with it’s casualty. – “And while you don’t have a soul, and you should try sometime ‘cause it’s kind of amusing, for me to control…” – he raises his right hand, stopping it in the air with no care in the slightest and an hard gaze into the flower _wide_ eyes. Realization, a beautiful thing. – “With training, it’s pretty much the same to use your own determination to defeat you.”

And before Flowey could have any funny ideas, the skeleton released his attack and quickly a deep shade of blue was coloring all the green skin, the golden big petals and his cute little face in an expressionless mug. Sans gave him a victorious grin, seeing now the madness on his eyes from minutes ago be replaced by horror and obvious fear.   

He was going to have a good time here.

He approached to the flower once more, setting his own body on top of the other’s in an ‘on four’ position. The grass made it more comfortable, he thought lightly. On his hands and knees, centimeters separating him and Flowey, he thought that was the first time in years that they got so close and the flower doesn’t seem to like it.

Just perfect.

“I’ve to say, was difficult as shit to come with something that might give you the hint to stay fucking away of other’s lifes… But then you gave me the secret: it has to be something you will always remember! To blossom in your mind every cursed time you even think of dealing with me again.” – And when Sans lead his hand to the flower’s right cheek, caressing the frozen skin, flowey’s body trembled weakly and Sans’s smile had grown wicked. 

He’s shaking.

“Let’s not be forgotten, Petals.”

* * *

First of all, the skeleton made things easier and made his effort to keep the little demon still less tiring. The blue started to move from all the body to some wisely chosen parts, the neck followed by the wrists and ankles to finally the waist and petals. He considered taking the bones off, but his new sadistic way liked them where they were so he didn’t. Flowey was surprisingly quiet, but Sans wasn’t a fool to believe he wasn’t planning anything.

“A fun fact, I expect you to go with my lead ‘cause I can and I’ll be less a gentlemen if you get the wrong vibe here, buttercup. Do not disobey me.” – Just for the drama, he covered his pupil and a little gasp wasn’t supposed to be that satisfying but who cares?

His mouth crashed in the flower’s own with no kind manners, he claimed the opening of that just fine lips with his summoned tongue and sharp teeth, sinking them into the soft ‘flesh’ before smoothing it with his hot appendix and repeating that said process. Various shy noises were heard, but still the flower doesn’t obey his unsaid order and Sans quits the one-sided kiss with a very unpleased gaze to meet Flowey’s challenging one.

 “Come on, honey, tulips are better than one.” – He was not resisting a pun, especially when the flower hates them. – “Besides, I can always force yours with my mojo.”

Needless to say, his wild manners were met with hungry ones and while Sans doesn’t give a damn what was feeding it, he was getting really hard downstairs thinking in some angry sex right now. Flowey’s body was a mystery, his humanoid form only making it more interesting and Sans deep down wondered how it feels to fuck him, to make him beg or cry of pleasure and pain at the same time, the sadistic in him going crazy.

Tongue fighting tongue inside of Flowey’s mouth, lips were getting swollen but neither of them cared at this rate. Sans was harsh, attacking with all his might and forcing the flower to be the submissive one while his hands and fingers torn the shirt he was wearing into pieces, a moan coming from the flower for the surprise.

Sans’s hands were strong, feeling every curve and detail of the flower’s thorax with a passion of a lover and it would take less than nothing to imagine that it was just that for Flowey, but the very thought of it made the flower wince like a person who just got stabbed in the back. Sans’s lips, made of magic, leaves his to be in his paralyzed neck and he chokes back an loud moan ‘cause he wasn’t expecting that sensitivity on the spot of the connection between his shoulders and neck but that malicious tongue wetted all the skin and Flowey shutted his eyes in fucking pleasure, biting his lower lip to not give himself up entirely.

Not that it lasted longer, ‘cause one finger made it’s way to his left wrist and a gentle touching on the skin was all that needed for him to moan like a slut. The idiot over him smiled in his neck before biting him, then sucking hard and nice until Flowey sensed his eyes getting wet with tears that he refused to shed. He tried to move himself out of this nightmare, but Sans’ magic was stronger than his and he couldn’t do nothing but accept that he was going to be used. With his magic stuck in this timeline, resets weren’t an option.

“Yeah, open that mouth for a useful reason for once, buttercup. Now beg me to be nice to you, make your damn best to impress me.” – Sans demands, his voice was never so husky and aroused in his goddamn life. That moans and tears were so fucking sexy, the flushed cheeks and fastened breath made him so hard he was already needing that great relief.

Flowey grimaced, disgusted by the order, never to do such thing that would hurt his pride and self-esteem. The skeleton, seeing his cute and disobedient flower refuse it, sighed tiredly but the grin in his face just widened more.

Sans changed his position above the flower centering his attention between his legs, putting his hands at the flower’s thighs while in his knees to grab the flesh excitedly in his bone fingers. It’s obviously tense, ‘cause Flowey knows what this dirty hands were willing to do but nothing stops Sans from opening the way for his eyes while his blue pupil shines powerfully and suddenly Flowey is naked entirely.

And when Sans looks at Flowey’s face, a malicious smile plastered in his face and his hands are giving a painful squeeze in his legs while making the way through his thighs in a fashion that gives the flower some chills. Only then, his mouth works for itself.

“S-sans, please… be mer-merciful with me.” – Sans is almost amazed with his words, fully aroused to that defeated and fearful voice. Can someone come only hearing a voice?

The skeleton's hands finally reach to the middle of his legs, looking happily as Flowey spreads them a little more to fit him between them. He studies the sexual organ in front of him, curious about it’s familiar phallic shape and yet unique green mixed with a weak yellow coloring, the tip of it spilling some pre-come enough to lube Its length with some fat drops making Its way to the dark green colored puckered entering.

“Merciful, hm? At doing what, buttercup?” – He asks, just to see the flower fight with the words, so ashamed of his state and at the same time being betrayed by his explicit hardness exposed to his enemy. And fear.

“A-at fucking me, S-sans. At using me as you p-please.” – Revenge never tasted so good.

“I shall be with you being so submissive for me, Petals.”

Sans takes his shorts down carelessly, his thick and long cock jumping hard and aware with Its slit dripping pre-come enough to make, regardless his situation, Flowey’s mouth go dry. The skeleton strokes himself a few times, lubing all the extension without a single noise beyond the obscene sound it provokes, his intense gaze upon the trapped and spread body at his sight and when eyes connect, there’s just wild desire and satisfaction meeting the fear and involuntary arousement. Soon his cock is making Its way to Flowey’s unprepared little hole and the son of a bitch rubs his cock at the ring of muscles to see the flower break into pleas just like he actually does, losing all rationality to the feeling of getting a hard and hot cock in Its way to invade him.

Like a whore, Flowey tries to make Sans’s cock enter him pushing himself to it, but the skeleton’s magic won’t let him and frustrated tears falls in his red cheeks ‘cause now he needs this so badly, to know how good It can feels. So, when Sans penetrates him without doubt in his moves, breaking into him with the intimate pain he had never known before, a silent scream leaves his lips while his body spasms lightly with the intensity of the hurt. His pathetic little noises are muffled by Sans’ low moans, his fingers holding the thick thighs with pressure enough to mark the skin and when he pushes out just to insert in with more strength than before, both of them let their obscene howl express how they’re feeling amazing and empty at the same damned time.

For minutes, it’s all pain mixed with pleasure in a moisty and messy symphony and vision that neither of them was sure they were going to be proud of. Sans’ cock thrusts with more and more violence, making Flowey let soft sobs show the skeleton the sensations he was provoking along with the pre-come that was soaking him coming from his own slit, his sharp teeth someway got sink in Flowey’s hips to bite so hard it’s takes blood on the skeleton mouth.

“You’re so ready to cum for me, aren’t ya?” – The flower only nods, his eyes closed to deny any more humiliation than being claimed like that. Fucked like that. – “You loves to call me a freak, but you are the worst of us and you know that. I bet you’ll save this in your mind, not ‘cause it’s impossible to get it off, but ‘cause I am the one who will ever remember you and that makes you fucking wet.”

And just to prove Sans right, the flower’s body trembled once more before he came untouched. He bites his own lower lip, but even that couldn’t stop the animalistic sounds and Flowey never thought he would feel so mortified in his whole life. This skeleton must pay for this.

And he will.

But to Flowey’s incredulity, the trashbag keeps fucking his insides just like he pleases and it’s even more of a nightmare than before ‘cause now he’s sensitive as hell and every move forces the flower to beg him to stop. After a couple of thrusts within him, Flowey senses the skeleton's cum filling him while Sans himself appears to reach heaven inside of his body.

And there it is. Finished. 

Sans’s eyes now are his normal self, but he’s still in his dominant mode so Flowey’s a bit afraid of trying anything and when the now flaccid cock move out, some release drips out of the hole and Sans’ grin is prideful. Organizing himself, he now looks well rested or less tense at least and Flowey gets thoughts he really don’t want to have about the infamous ‘naps’ of the skeleton.

“Now, it was really that bad? You even opened for me, I’m glad.” – Flowey looks at him tiredly, feeling like a science experiment. Again. – “I will let you reset, but don’t think it is a once try. Every unhappy time you dare to come around me, I’ll make you my little bitch and I’ll see if you get to feel something beyond fear and hate.”

The final words of this timeline Sans startled Flowey for many days, and every once in a little while it comes back in his dreams.

“I promise you that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked! That's my first smut of this couple, so would be nice to have some comments and kudos to know if this was good enough for my lovely small fandom. Forgive my english, i'm trying to get better!
> 
> This Humanoid!Flowey (the one I will use for all my works, i guess) is a creation of Nomidot (Lappystel): http://lappystel.deviantart.com/gallery/54779430/Undertale?rnrd=203143
> 
> For this fanfic, I listened this song... If you wanna get my vibe, get this in spotify: Animal - The Cab


End file.
